Tres canciones desde Dorne
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Tres hombres, tres canciones, tres historias. Este fic participa en el reto: El Cancionero, del foro Alas negras, palabra negras. Quentyn, Ser Archibald y Gerris Drinkwater.
1. Quentyn

**Disclaimer: Nada en este fic me pertenece, los personajes son de G. R.R. Martin, las canciones de sus respectivos autores, etc.**

**Nightswimming – R.E.M**

Sabía que era una locura, estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo, y probablemente se fuera sin nada, pero tenía que intentarlo, debía regresar a Dorne y no podía hacerlo con las manos vacías, no podría ver a su padre a la cara.

"Ojalá no tuviera que estar pasando por esto", pensó Quent, con amargura. No quería morir, quería regresar a casa, a Palosanto, donde había crecido, donde pasaba las noches tranquilas nadando en el mar, con Gerris y Cletus.

Nadar de noche merece una noche tranquila.

La foto en el tablero tomada hace años,

volteada para que el parabrisas la muestre,

todas las luces de la calle se revelan en la foto,

aún así es más clara.

Entonces todo era hermoso y sencillo, no debía preocuparse por reinas, dragones ni mercenarios, quería ser un caballero, pero uno que nunca fuera a la guerra, que nunca probara la sangre; "pero ahora Cletus está muerto", pensó Quent, borrando la sonrisa que se le había formado con los recuerdos.

Y aunque dolía, siguió recordando su infancia y adolescencia, cuando se escapaban de noche del castillo y corrían a la playa y se desnudaban ahí, metiéndose a nadar abrigados por las estrellas y la luna.

Olvidé mi camisa al borde del agua,

la luna está baja hoy.

Nadar de noche, merece una noche tranquila,

no creo que toda esta gente entienda

Quería sentir el agua besándole la piel, a ella nunca le importaba su aspecto físico, si su frente era muy amplia o sus labios muy gruesos, el agua lo amaba como a todos, le besaba y lo rodeaba con su cálido abrazo, a veces frío, dependiendo del tiempo.

Era muy emocionante, escapar sin que nadie lo supiera, escabullirse por las ventanas de su habitación, correr por los pasillos.

No es como años atrás,

el miedo a que te atrapen,

de desenfreno y agua,

no me pueden ver desnudo.

Estas cosas se van,

reemplazadas por el día a día

"Y hoy Cletus está muerto", se repitió el príncipe, apretando los puños; tenía una mezcla terrible de sentimientos en el pecho: dolor, impotencia, abandono; se sentía como un muchachito de nuevo, nadando de noche en el mar de Dorne, corriendo desnudo con sus amigos, "al menos aún tengo a Gerris", pensó Quentyn, mordiéndose el labio, ¿cuándo habían brotado las lágrimas?

Nadar de noche, recordando esa noche,

septiembre llegará pronto,

y yo estoy llorando por la luna…

¿Y qué si fueran dos

nadando lado a lado en órbita,

alrededor del sol más brillante?

Ese brillo, fuerte y eterno

no podría describir el nadar de noche.

Pero no debía llorar, no debía ser débil, no podía, su padre le había encomendado una misión…su padre, un hombre al que apenas veía, un hombre al que amaba sin motivo aparente, ¿y su padre le amaba también?, ¿sabía qué había en el corazón de su hijo, a quien tan pequeño había apartado de su lado?

Tú, creí que te conocía,

Tú, no te puedo juzgar,

Tú, creí que me conocías,

Al que sonríe calladamente debajo de mi aliento.

Nadar de noche…

"Estoy aquí, no hay vuelta atrás", recordó Quentyn, mirando hacia afuera, Meeren estaba en aparente calma, ignorante de lo que sucedería en unas cuantas horas, suspiró, "y si fallo…al menos tendré un recuerdo hermoso". Una noche tranquila, nadando con un amigo ya difunto y con Gerris, quien aún latía muy cerca, "él regresará", se repitió Quentyn, "a nadar en la noche, va a regresar".

La fotografía refleja

cada luz de la calle, un recuerdo.

Nadar de noche, merece una noche tranquila, merece una noche tranquila…


	2. Archibald

**Heart in a cage – The Strokes**

Oscuridad, frío, cosas que contrastaban dramáticamente con lo que acababan de vivir, Archibald pasó la mano por su cráneo sin cabello, se sentó en la cama y miró en la oscuridad; estaba harto de esa espera, quería salir, hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía ahí, ahí, en esa jaula, todo era inútil.

Bueno, no me siento mejor  
cuando hago el idiota,  
y no escribo mejor  
cuando estoy atrapado en el suelo,  
así que no me enseñes una lección  
porque ya la he aprendido:  
Sí, el sol brillará  
y mis hijos arderán

Apenas lograba distinguir los relieves de las cosas: dos camas, aguamanos para lavarse, algún tapiz viejo y una mesa con un par de sillas; tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal, a otro tipo de prisioneros los hubieran enviado a celdas más oscuras y apestosas, esa al menos no olía muy fuerte y de vez en vez había una rendija de luz, pero el maldito frío no se iba… "o tal vez todo me parece frío después de ese fuego…", pensó Ser Archibald, tratando de encontrar sus manos quemadas en la oscuridad; "Quent, sabías que sería inútil", Arch apretó los puños, el dolor lo atravesó como un cruel dardo pero al menos tenía la certeza de que seguía vivo, "no quería hacerlo, tampoco Gerris, ni siquiera tú, Quent"; respiró hondo, escuchando su propio pulso.

Oh el corazón late en su jaula

No quiero lo que tú quieres  
No siento lo que tú sientes

Deseaba volver a casa con todo su corazón, ver Palosanto, a su hermano, "¿cómo regresaré sin Cletus, sin Quentyn?", ese lugar nunca sería su hogar, sólo de pensar en morir en esa ciudad sentía náuseas, la muerte no le asustaba, pero estar lejos de lo que amaba sí.

Debía ser de madrugada, podía escuchar los gemidos de Gerris, quien lloraba ya sin darse cuenta y sin importarle nada, Archibald no sabía que le dolía más: haber perdido al príncipe o no haber muerto con él, "seguro que Drink también lo hubiera deseado", caviló el caballero, con amargura; "Pero Quent no lo contempló".

Mira, estoy atrapado en una ciudad  
cuando pertenezco al campo

Sí, nos quedamos atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás.  
Ahora son las tres de la mañana  
y estás comiendo solo

Trató de recordar el rostro de Quentyn pero fue inútil, intentó acordarse de Cletus, del Maestre, incluso Gerris aparecía borroso en su memoria, veía sólo cuatro rostros deformados por una sonrisa sardónica, unos ojos crueles y ardiendo lo miraban, Archibald quiso gritar, "¿Qué pasa conmigo?", se preguntó el dorniense, respirando agitadamente; cuando se quedaba dormido sólo era para tener pesadillas, se veía corriendo a través de un montón de gente con rostros quemados, entre el olor de la carne chamuscada, escuchando gritos, repartiendo golpes.

Oh el corazón late en su jaula

Todos nuestros amigos se ríen de nosotros,  
desconfías de todos los que amaste;  
Ayúdame, simplemente no soy yo mismo.  
Mira alrededor, no queda nadie aquí.  
Fui al concierto y me hice paso a golpes por el público,  
supongo que me puse demasiado nervioso cuando creí que estabas por ahí

Sólo cuando despertaba se daba cuenta de que los gritos eran suyos y Gerris seguía sin moverse, gimiendo como un animal herido, mascullando el nombre de Quentyn, su príncipe que ardió, su pobre y pequeño príncipe, "debí protegerlo" se recriminó Archibald, "era sólo un chico, un muchacho que no volverá a casa con vida".

Oh, él se quedó atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás  
Siento que pensaras que robaría tu fuego

Archibald se enjuagó la cara, respiró profundamente y trató de ver, en vano, apretó los puños y de nuevo lo sintió, su latido acelerado en el pecho, "aún estoy vivo", reconoció Archibald.

Oh el corazón late en su jaula,  
sí, el corazón late en su jaula,  
sí.

Y el corazón late en su jaula.


	3. Gerris

**Song to say goodbye - Placebo**

La imagen volvía a su mente sin piedad, sin consideración al dolor que le carcomía, que le había abierto un hueco insondable en el pecho; de nuevo veía a Quentyn, su príncipe, su piel quemándose, burbujeando como agua hirviendo, sus ojos que gritaban al igual que su garganta; "Ese ya no era mi príncipe", pensó Gerris, con un pinchazo de culpa que se transformó en lágrimas, podía escuchar la respiración pausada de Archibald, la lluvia a lo lejos, nada más; no le importaba ya si alguien se daba cuenta de su llanto, "No pude salvarte, Quent", se repitió Drinkwater, con la imagen del rostro hinchado y ardiendo de Quentyn Martell en su cabeza, "perdóname, mi príncipe".

Eres uno de los errores de Dios,

estás llorando, trágico desperdicio de piel.

Estoy a salvo del dolor

y aún así no me dejarás entrar.

Ahora estoy derribando tu puerta,

para probar y salvar tu hinchada cara,

creo que ya no me gustas,

estás mintiendo, tratando, desperdiciando espacio

Pensó en casa, cuando estaba con Quentyn y Cletus, cuando todo era tranquilo y jugaban como los niños que eran, brincando, corriendo y nadando, escondidos en la noche; pero ya habían dejado atrás la inocencia, ahora Gerris Drinkwater conocía la muerte, la vio devorando el cuerpo y el rostro de Quent, convirtiéndolo en carne negra y dura, dejándolo sin labios para besar, sin sonrisa, sólo le había dejado agonía.

Después de que perdimos la inocencia

siempre fuiste uno de esos

bendecidos con la suerte de los Siete

y la voz que me hizo llorar,

Oh, Dioses…

Trataba de borrar el dolor, de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Quentyn ardiendo, gritando y corriendo con el terror dibujado en cada paso y gesto, pero era difícil, aún podía escuchar sus lamentos, aún podía…

Llevaban días ahí, cuando aquel anciano apareció para apresarlo, Gerris no pudo moverse, soltó la espada, ¿qué sentido tenía resistirse?, su príncipe estaba casi muerto, su pobre y estúpido Quentyn… imaginaba que aquello no era cierto, que Quent estaba bien, que tendría que ir a despertarlo, tendría que ir a llamarle, a derribar su puerta, a gritarle que era hora de despedirse, era hora de volver a casa, que no había nada más que hacer ahí; pero de nuevo regresaba a la realidad, las vueltas del destino o las vueltas de la vida o lo que fuera, los habían arrastrado hasta Meeren, a la muerte de Quentyn, al adiós.

Fuiste un hijo de la madre naturaleza,

alguien de quien puedo hablar,

tu pinchazo y tu daño ya están hechos

recuerdan una especie de giro del destino.

Ahora estoy tratando de despertarte,

de sacarte del cielo líquido,

porque si no, los dos terminaremos

sólo con tu canción para decir adiós.

Oh, Dioses…

Estaba acurrucado en su cama, en una esquina de aquella celda, pensando…no, tratando de no pensar, de borrarlo todo, de regresar a Palosanto, a las escapadas para nadar, a la inocencia de su niñez, a Quentyn, "Por favor, por favor, quiero regresar…", se repetía Gerris, ya con los ojos secos, rojos de ausencia, del recuerdo del fuego.

Una canción para decir adiós,

Una canción para decir adiós

Una canción para decir…

Después de que perdimos la inocencia

siempre fuiste uno de esos

bendecidos con la suerte de los Siete

y la voz que me hizo llorar,

Oh, Dioses…

Entonces escuchó los pasos, se levantó enseguida, acercándose a la puerta, de nuevo el anciano, los miró con sus ojos viejos y dijo.

- La agonía del príncipe Quentyn ha terminado-

Arch se sentó en la cama, mirándose las manos como un idiota, Gerris no podía, golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

-Le dije que era una locura- dijo Gerris Drinkwater.

Es una canción para decir adiós,

Es una canción para decir adiós,

- Le rogué que regresáramos a casa…-

Es una canción para decir adiós,

Es una canción para decir adiós,

Es una canción para decir adiós,

- … Él le ofreció su corazón y ella se lo tiró a la cara…-

Es una canción para decir adiós,

Es una canción para decir adiós,

-… Era nuestro príncipe… Le ofreció su corazón–

Es una canción para decir adiós.

* * *

Me tomé una pequeña libertad al traducir, la canción dice eb realidad dice "Blessed with lucky sevens", en fin, bye :B


End file.
